Her Pregnancy!
by amexki chan
Summary: Naruto yang sudah menjadi seorang direktur di perusahaan keluarganya, dan mencari istrinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang selama tiga bulan./"SIAPA HINATA? KUMOHON KAU JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN BINGUNG DENGAN PEMBICARAAN KITA!"/"Astaga i-ia membentak padaku,Ya tuhan… Suamiku membentakku."/Dedicate for #NHFD6 #Family #Surprised


.

.

.

\- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

Her Pregnancy!

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** OOC, Surprised, dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan lalala~

**Genre :** Romance, Fulffy and Family

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T+

.

.

.

Pria dengan sepatu hitam mengilap berada di sebuah pintu apartemen. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya ke lantai yang tampak usang. Dia mendesah dan tangannya memegang secarik kertas yang tertera sebuah alamat. Jantungnya kini berdegup antara rindu dan kesal. Pria dengan _nametag_ Naruto Namikaze dan bertuliskan jabatan miliknya, seorang Direktur perusahaan _Namikaze Enterprises holding Inc._ .Ia sudah mencari alamat seorang wanita yang telah meninggalkannya tiga bulan yang lalu yang parahnya wanita itu tengah hamil tua. Segera setelah menemukannya –tentunya dengan bantuan seorang agen khusus. Ia langsung meluncur kesana.

Pria pirang itu mengetuk pintu. Awalnya memang pelan namun semakin lama-semakin keras dan kuat.

"Hinata."

Tok Tok Tok

"Hinata keluarlah!" Suara itu semakin tinggi.

TOK TOK TOK.

"HINATA, KELUARLAH AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM!"

Dan yang di panggil bersembunyi di sebuah kamar berukuran sedang dengan tumpukan selimut tebal berwarna biru pucat, ia masih meringkuk di atas ranjang dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat sampai suara itu tak terdengar olehnya. Dengan hati-hati ia memegangi perutnya yang semakin membesar maklum saja karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke-9 yang artinya ia hanya tinggal menunggu kelahirannya. Wanita bersurai indigo panjang dengan iris lavender pucatnya, tersembunyikan dibalik kelopak matanya yang ia pejamkan erat-erat. Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu ia keluar dari rumah itu. Wanita itu selalu hidup dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar 'Si pria' dan para agen khususnya tak dapat menemukannya. Namun, sepertinya pikiran itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh karena pada akhirnya pria pirang itu selalu dapat menemukannya seperti saat ini.

"HINATA! CEPAT BUKA PINTU SIALAN INI!" Pria itu semakin berang meneriaki namanya.

Hinata nama wanita itu, membelalakan matanya. Menampilkan manik lavendernya yang dari tadi bersembunyi itu. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan namun tidak melunturkan kecantikan alami anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga dan secara hati-hati dengan gerakan perlahan-lahan menyibakan selimut itu. Kaki putihnya memakai sandal bergambar kelinci berwarna kuning.

Suara berat itu masih berteriak murka di sebuah pintu apartemen sederhana di kawasan Konoha, Tangannya masih mengetuk tak berhenti. Ia sesekali mengumpat kasar karna tidak ada jawaban atau sahutan apa pun yang ia dengar. Iris biru nya yang biasa tenang kini tampak diselimuti amarah yang kentara. Ia masih berpakaian formal jas, dasi kemeja dan celana bahan berwarna hitam khas eksekutif. Rambutnya masih tersisir rapih walaupun mulai ada titik-titik keringat yang mampir di pelipisnya. Namun tidak melunturkan ketampanan nya yang bisa membuat siapa saja berpaling karena feromon yang keluar dari dirinya, terlebih wanita.

"HEI, APAKAH KAU INGIN KU BUKA PAKSA PINTU SIALAN INI? HEH?" Ucapnya masih berteriak.

Ia kemudian terdiam seketika, menyadari ia terus membentak dan berbicara kasar hanya untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Dia manyadari bahwa belakangan ini kesibukan terus menyiksanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini demi dirinya dan wanita yang ia sangat cintai.

"Astaga Hinata, cepatlah kau buka pintu ini sayang. Kau belum puas kita berpisah selama tiga bulan ini? Kau belum juga merasa tenang? Demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu masalahnya Hinata." Dengan tarikan panjang ia berbicara.

Sedangkan wanita yang identik dengan warna indigo itu mulai mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes air mata, ia menangis saat pria itu terus menggedor dan berteriak. Entahlah belakangan ini semenjak dirinya hamil ia sangat sensitif. Manik ungu nya yang indah kini banyak mengeluarkan air mata, hidungnya merah dan matanya sembab. Kamar berukuran sedang yang ia tempati tiga bulan ini tampak berantakan namun ia terlalu sibuk untuk peduli. Ia lebih baik disini dari pada kembali ke rumah megah pria itu, ia tidak sudi.

Jika boleh jujur wanita yang bernama Hinata itu, sangat ingin bertemu. Ia merindukan lengan kokoh yang hangat itu, pelukannya, ciumannya bahkan ia ingin sekali mendengar suaranya. Dan cara pria itu menggodanya dengan seringai rubah itu. Semuanya, ia merindukan semuanya. Hinata terbelalak saat pintu itu digedor kuat. Dan yang membuat hatinya terenyuh kala suara itu berteriak sedih. Dengan kata lain Direktur ini sedang frustasi.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"KUMOHON BUKALAH PINTU INI HINATA!" Naruto berteriak semakin nyaring, beruntung karna saat ini masih siang jadi di sekitar apartemen sederhana itu sepi. Dari suaranya terselip kerinduan dan pria itu mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dasi yang semula terpasang rapih entah sejak kapan menjadi longgar, jas nya ia taruh di bawah kakinya dan kemejanya ia gulung sampai siku.

"ARGHH! SIAL!" Naruto menggeram, ia sangat ingin bertemu wanita cantik itu. Sudah cukup tiga bulan ini ia tidak pernah melihat surai indigonya. Ia besandar di pintu apartemen sederhana itu. Ia terduduk sambil meremas rambut pirangnya yang panjang berantakan, nafasnya tak beraturan dan malah terlampau cepat ia mencengkram dadanya yang entah sejak kapan terasa sakit. Oh, tenang si pria bukan terkena serangan jantung, tentu saja dia sehat secara fisik tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Dengan perlahan Hinata turun dari ranjangnya, mengenggam erat jari jemarinya dan memegangi perutnya yang semakin tampak buncit. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dengan menarik nafasnya perlahan, bagaimana pun ia tak ingin emosi yang pada akhirnya berdampak dengan calon bayi yang kini ia kandung. Ia usap sayang perutnya dan sedikit tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi _kaa-chan_ akan melindungimu, sayang." Gumamnya pelan sembari mengelus perutnya sayang.

Tap.

Tap.

Ceklek, pintu itu terbuka seketika secara tiba-tiba. Dan karena pria pirang itu sudah terlanjur frustasi memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi dengan wanita indigo itu.

"Uwaa" Serunya.

BRUK.

Dan demi semangkuk ramen makanan favoritnya serta dewa _jashin_ hidan yang selalu dibanggakannya, pria itu jatuh kebelakang dengan kepala menyentuh lantai. Ia merintih kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. Kemudian dengan perlahan mulai bangkit masih belum menyadari apa sebabnya ia jatuh tadi. Tanpa sadar iris birunya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Direktur itu menelaah dari bawah mulai dari kaki yang di balut kaos kaki dengan sandal rumah berwarna kuning, beralih ke gaun tidurnya dengan panjang selutut bermodel sedikit mengembang di bawah dengan corak permen lollipop warna-warni, tepat di gaun itu di depan dadanya ada sebuah pita kecil yang membuatnya tampak manis berwarna ungu terang. Dan Astaga, perut itu semakin membuncit sejak terakhir ia lihat. Sekarang ia tidak hanya rindu dengan istrinya tapi juga buah cintanya dan istrinya, calon bayi mereka. Dan itu membuat istrinya menjadi sangat cantik dan manis dimata pria itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa hidup selama tiga bulan tanpa dia?" Gumamnya pelan tak terdengar oleh sang empunya.

Naruto menatap sayu saat melihatnya. Ada suatu perasaan yang hangat di dalam hatinya. Ia mendongak kearah wanita mungil yang sedang hamil itu, lain dengan Naruto lain juga Hinata. Wanita indigo itu terlihat kesal dan merengut menatap Naruto yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok, sedangkan Pria pirang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Ke-kenapa kau kesini?!" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menjerit kearahnya.

Naruto berkedip terkejut, ini sulit dipercaya istrinya berteriak tepat kearahnya. "Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu Hinata-_chan_" Sedangkan Hinata mendengus mengalihkan tatapannya dari iris biru suaminya. "Kumohon pulanglah denganku." Sambung Naruto.

"Ka-kau masih ingat padaku sekarang? Ck! Kau membuatku jengkel Namikaze-_san_." Hinata menatap dingin kearah Naruto ia bersedekap dengan gaya_ like a boss_. Naruto hanya menolehkan kepalanya kesamping enggan balik menatap istrinya, ia merasa tersindir akan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kecil itu.

"Harusnya, kau mengerti kesibukkanku akhir-akhir ini Nyonya Namikaze. Bukan tiba-tiba pergi entah kemana saat aku pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke jerman tiga bulan yang lalu." Gumam Naruto.

"A-apa? Jadi ini salahku?" Sahutnya tak percaya. "Baiklah. Ya, kau adalah direktur muda di perusahaan besar. Jadi itu membuatmu tak terlalu peduli dan meluangkan waktumu yang berharga un-untukku…." Hinata semakin berucap lirih dan menunduk rambutnya yang panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya membentuk bayangan hitam.

Naruto terkesiap. "Itu, tidak benar sayang…" Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu kau sibuk dengan segala urusan perusahaan dan semua wanita selingkuhanmu kan?!" Hinata kembali memekik. Naruto langsung menatap tepat kearah Iris ungu pucat itu yang masih berkaca-kaca. Matanya terbelalak akan ucapan istri tercintanya.

"Apa maksudmu Nyonya Namikaze? Wanita selingkuhanku? Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan aku selingkuh? Ya, Tuhan tidak ada sedikit pun niatku melakukannya Hinata. Percayalah." Naruto betujar lirih dengan suara serak, namun berusaha ia tahan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sembari mengelus perutnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar. "A-aku melihatnya ketika kau bersamanya, sebelum kau pergi ke jerman melakukan perjalanan dinasmu. Ka-kau bersama dia,"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Hinata Namikaze? Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"Di-dia wanita itu!" Hinata masih histeris membuat Naruto semakin frustasi karenanya.

"Dia siapa maksudmu? Sungguh aku tak mengerti ucapanmu itu Hinata." Naruto masih mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Wa-wanita itu, dia bersamamu kan?" Cecar Hinata. Wanita hamil itu seakan tak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto yang di tunjukkan pada dirinya.

"SIAPA HINATA? KUMOHON KAU JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN BINGUNG DENGAN PEMBICARAAN KITA!" Pria itu berdiri, tanpa disadari nya Naruto membentak Hinata, dengan tangan yang masih terkepal dan nafasnya yang memburu. Hinata menatap _shock_ kearah suaminya, mata indah itu yang semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia mundur selangkah menjauhi Naruto. _Oh tidak kau melakukan kesalahan Naruto-kun._

Naruto tersadar dan ia mulai mengontrol dirinya perlahan-lahan menghitung satu sampai sepuluh dan menarik nafasnya. Tatapan biru itu mulai melembut memancarkan aura penyesalan karena ia tak sengaja membentak istri tercintanya yang tengah hamil.

"Na-naruto-kun mem-membentak. Astaga i-ia membentak padaku, Ya tuhan… Suamiku membentakku." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan menyapukan tangannya yang kurus ke pipinya mencoba menghapus air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Hinata-_chan_, maafkan aku…," Ucap Naruto mencoba mendekati Hinata yang masih berada di dekat pintu masuk. Naruto membeku kala tetes demi tetes air mata Hinata terjatuh dan mengalir di kedua pipinya yang putih bersih. "A-apakah aku menyakitimu sayang? Kumohon berhentilah menangis." Naruto memohon berharap istri tercintanya berhenti menangis.

"A-aku tak mengerti lagi denganmu, Naruto-_kun_. Ka-kau semakin berubah, semakin menjauh ketika kita sudah menikah. Dulu ka-kau tidak seperti ini," Lirihnya dan tubuhnya merosot turun dibelakang pintu yang ia buka, tangannya yang pucat menutupi air mukanya yang kini mengeluarkan air mata. "Ka-kau berubah Naruto-_kun_…." Tangisnya sendu.

Sedangkan Naruto ia masih mematung masih memikirkan tindakan yang fatal, menurutnya. Tidak seharusnya ia membentak istrinya yang tengah hamil seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti Hinata dengan kata-katanya. Ia tahu ia bukan suami yang baik, ia sering meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di rumah bersama beberapa pelayan. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sedikit berubah saat ia menjabat menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan, tepatnya setelah mereka menikah. Tapi untuk selingkuh? Ia berani bersumpah ia tak pernah melakukannya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, berpikir mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah ini di dalam. Karena, ia sempat melihat beberapa orang yang keluar masuk di koridor itu tertangkap basah melihat pertengkaran kecil dia dan Hinata. Ia mendesah dan mulai menutup pintu itu. Sedangkan Hinata masih menagis sesegukkan di bawahnya. Naruto berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin.

Tangannya mengelus rambut Hinata, raut wajahnya serius. "Hinata-chan kumohon berhentilah menangis. Kau tahu aku memang payah dengan urusan seperti ini." Ucapnya lembut dengan masih mengusap lembut helaian-helain indigo Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto sayu, matanya berair dan hidungnya memerah.

"Haah… Maafkan aku selama ini terlalu sibuk Hinata-chan." Sambungnya lagi. Hinata masih terdiam berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Usapan jemari Naruto menuju kearah perutnya mengusap lembut disana. Hinata merasa kehangatan yang ia rindukan. Mata ungunya mencoba mencari kebohongan dari tatapan suaminya, tapi yang ia lihat hanya kebenaran yang terpancar. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai melingkupi Hinata tapi tak tahu itu apa itu. Ia merasakan bahwa tindakannya selama ini salahh, selama tiga bulan menghilang. _Apa jangan-jangan ia…_

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan bayi kita sayang?" Naruto berucap pelan sebuah senyuman tepatri di bibirnya. Hinata tertegun beberapa saat, sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

"Ya. Dia laki-laki, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menatap Hinata, rasanya ia ingin berteriak bahwa sebantar lagi ia akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang seutuhnya. Entahlah bertemu Hinata selalu membuat perasaanya di lingkupi kebahagiaan. Dengan pelan Naruto menarik Hinata untuk berdiri perlahan-lahan, berharap itu tak melukai calon bayi mereka.

"Bangunlah sayang, lantai ini terlalu dingin untukmu," Ia berujar lembut. "Pelan-pelan Hinata," ujarnya membantu wanita itu berdiri. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggul istrinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tangan Hinata yang berusaha berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita ke dalam saja Hinata-_chan._"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia merona kala jarak antara ia dan suaminya begitu dekat. Wanita itu menunduk dan mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto_nya_ ke dalam. Kemudian mereka duduk di sebuah meja makan yang mengarah ke dapur. Naruto terlihat sibuk membuat sesuatu.

"Minumlah ini, cokelat hangat bisa membuat mood mu menjadi lebih baik." Ucapnya kemudian duduk bersampingan dengan Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata yang mulai memegang cangkir itu, dan menatap kearahnya. Naruto tersenyum tulus menanggapinya.

"Tenang, aku tak memasukkan benda aneh kesana." Guraunya sambil terkekeh pelan. Hinata mengangguk ragu kemudian meminum pelan cokelat hangat buatan suaminya.

"Sedikit pahit." Ujarnya. Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tak gatal sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ah maaf, aku memasuki gulanya sedikit tadi." Jawabnya. Hinata menggeleng membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Ti-tidak ini enak." Ujarnya malu-malu dengan rona yang hadir di pipi gembilnya.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu pergi dari rumah meninggalku, sayang?"

Naruto berkata pelan, ia tak ingin membuat istri dan calon jabang bayi terluka akan pertanyaannya seperti tadi. Ia menopang dagu menatap kearah Hinata, dasi yang ia kenakan sudah ia lepas sejak tadi.

"Hu-um… Kau berselingkuh" Ucap wanita itu lagi. Naruto menaikkan alisnya, masih merasa ada yang janggal disini.

"Kapan dan dimana kau melihatku berselingkuh Hinata?" Hinata menatap kearah Naruto yang semakin intens melihatnya dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. _Kebiasaan lama._

"Se-sebelum kau pergi ke jerman, ti-tiga bulan yang lalu. Sa-saat kau berada di _cafeteria_ lantai satu. Dengan seorang wanita berambut merah muda" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya ia menarik nafas. "Se-sebelumnya kau juga pernah bertemu de-dengan gadis pirang berambut panjang di kedai paman teuchi, ka-kau tidak bilang bahwa kau akan kesana padaku kan?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Tu-tunggu wanita berambut merah muda dan pirang? Ia terdiam dan Hinata menatap meminta jawaban.

"Ap-apa namanya kalau kau se-selingkuh dariku, Naruto-_kun_? Ka-kau kejam padaku, pa-padahal aku sedang mengandung anak kita. Ha-harusnya kau tahu itu." Ia mulai menangis lagi karna pria itu tak kunjung menjawab.

Grep.

Jemari hangat itu mengenggamnya kuat dan hangat tangan yang kokoh dan besar melebihi tangannya. Hinata menatap Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"Percayalah Hinata, aku tak mungkin berselingkuh darimu." Hinata mulai menggigit bibirnya lagi matanya mulai memerah.

"A-aku percaya, ta-tapi mereka…" Naruto memotong ucapannya.

"Kau lupa dengan mereka? Mereka itu Sakura dan shion, sayang." Naruto menggeleng pelan melihat reaksi Hinata. Apakah semua wanita yang hamil memang cepat melupakan sesuatu?

"Sakura adalah kekasih _teme_, ia kebetulan ke kantorku dan kami terlibat dalam pembicaraan bisnis. Mungkin kau tak melihatnya sampai selesai ya? Asal kau tahu disana juga ada Sasuke _teme_yang menemani Sakura. Bukannya aku memperkenalkannya padamu saat pesta pernikahan kita." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Hinata Nampak terdiam sesaat. "Terus si-siapa Shion itu?"

"Haah, ya ampun Hinata-_chan_ kenapa kau jadi cemburu buta begini sih?" Naruto mendesah pasrah.

"A-apa kau bilang Naruto-_kun_? Cemburu buta? Aku–" Naruto menutup mulut Hinata itu dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecap lembut bibr istrinya yang sudah tiga bulan tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Emmngghh"

Naruto melepas ciuman itu, ia tersenyum melihat wajah istriya yang tampak merona dengan bibir yang membuka dan menutup.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu hukuman untukmu, karena kau menuduhku berselingkuh dan meninggalkanku sendirian Hinata-_chan_." Hinata memukul pelan bahu Naruto dan ia hanya meringis kecil. "Baiklah kau ingin tahu siapa Shion itu?" Hinata mengangguk. "Dia adalah sepupu jauhku, sayang. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengannya."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya imut dengan polos. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto gemas ingin memeluknya erat-erat. Namun, di buang jauh khayalan itu karena ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti bayi yang ada di dalam perut istrinya.

"Shion? A-apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" Pertanyaan itu sukses keluar dari bibir itu. Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Jadi kau juga melupakan Shion? Bukannya sekali ia pernah kerumahmu, saat aku melamarmu dia ikut denganku juga loh. Astaga Hinata kenapa kau jadi pelupa begini, sayang?"

"Uh! Aku kan hanya tidak ingat, itu juga hanya sekali saja kan? Wa-wajar aku lupa Naruto-_kun_!" Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya. Ia pernah dengar bahwa saat wanita hamil ia menjadi lebih _sensitive_ dan cepat melupakan sesuatu, awalnya ia tak percaya. Tapi setelah mengalaminya saat ini ia percaya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Bagian mananya yang aku selingkuh darimu, Hinata Namikaze?" Hinata menatap iris biru yang sangat tenang itu dengan seringai tepatri di bibir pria itu.

"Ja-jadi aku salah… paham?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Kalau aku jawab iya bagaimana? Apakah kau merasa bersalah dan akan meminta maaf karena membuatku kesepian?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Hinata dengan raut datar. Sedangkan Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya dan terisak.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku telah menuduhmu..HUUWA" Hinata terisak dan Naruto terkejut bukan main. Dengan cekatan Naruto memeluk istri tercintanya yang mulai menangis dan menenangkannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala istrinya sayang dan mengelus perut istrinya.

_Well_, sepertinya sekarang Hinata menangis karena murni kejahilanmu disaat terakhir ya kan, Naruto?

.

"Jadi kita baikan kan? Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi sendirian di ranjang tanpamu Hinata-_chan_." Naruto menyeringai kearah istri tercintanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan sang istri hanya memasang wajah takut.

"Na-naruto-_kun_." Cicitnya kecil.

.

.

FIN

Fiuh semoga suka ya semuanya, sebenarnya mau publish kemarin tapi karena kuota sore habis jadi publish hari ini aja ya? Semoga kalian terhibur ya, ini janji amex yang di FB. Disini Hinata salah paham ke Naruto pokoknya disini lebih _sensitive_ dan sedikit menjadi pelupa dengan hal-hal kecil. Ini amex dedikasikan untuk NHFD ke-6 yei bisa juga ngerayainnya *tebar bunga* Semoga gak melenceng dari tema yang ditentukan yah? ada yang udah baca _Sakura hidden_? Aduh kasian juga Ino sama Sakura masih sama-sama menantikan pujaan hati mereka masing-masing sedangkan Naruhina udah pacaran ahay~ *di bantai Ino Sakura* ini judulnya dari saudara amex loh thank you sister :3 #peluk

Oke ditunggu review kalian ya w , sebelumnya numpang promosi *kedip kedip* Silahkan baca fanfic Amex yang judulnya **The charming Seducer** dan berikan masukan kalian juga disana fufufu

REVIEW

P

L

E

A

S

E

Amexki Chan

**Note: Republish**


End file.
